


An Intruder (Alternatively Titled: A Boy Named Raphael)

by ShippingCactus



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: Skye adopts a pet turtle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	An Intruder (Alternatively Titled: A Boy Named Raphael)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diddums_is_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddums_is_here/gifts).



Breach was shuffling through the various grocery bags on the kitchen counter, looking for a midday snack. In one of the bags, a reusable canvas shopping bag, there was not any food he wanted to eat. Instead, there was a can of dog food, a container of strawberries, some mixed berries, and two entire heads of cabbage.  _ Uh, what? _

Almost as if she could sense confusion surrounding her recent grocery store purchase, Skye walked into the room, stepped in front of the bag on the counter, and chipperly asked, “What’s up, Breach?”

“Oh, hey Skye, what’s with the weird food?”

“Nothing weird ‘bout being vegan, ay Breach?”

“No, no, not at all. It just seems a little odd for you to be buying so much fruity stuff and veggies and shit, ya know? And the dog chow too. I mean, I didn’t think your dog needed to eat considering it isn’t entirely,” he paused, looking for the right word, “physical.”

“Ugh, how often do I have to tell you people?” she sighed. “Blaze is a Tasmanian tiger, not a dog.”

“Whatever. Your spicy dog.”

Skye rolled her eyes. She picked up her bag and left the room, trying to avoid the rest of the conversation.

_ That was weird,  _ Breach thought before returning to his snack-oriented search.

_ Hopefully Breach doesn’t tell anyone about our little chat. I wouldn’t want people looking into my business more than they should.  _ She walked into her room, promptly closed the door behind her, and placed the bag onto the floor.

Sage was sitting on Skye’s hammock, something small and rock-like resting on her lap.

“How is he doing?” Skye asked.

“I literally have no idea. I know nothing about these creatures.”

Skye walked towards her and looked at the tiny little animal. “Yeah, little bugger looks perfectly fine. Thank you for watching him while I was at the store.”

“Of course! So, what did you get?”

“Just some food for the little guy. Some snacks, fruit, veggies; all that.”

“And you don’t want to tell the other agents about him?”

Skye pretended to ponder about the suggestion for a second before responding, “Uh, no.”

“Because…?”

“If an animal isn’t useful to the team it will only drag us down. Having a pet could potentially be a risk. We are essentially at war and it would be foolish to have such a domestic part of life involved.”

“Skye, I don’t know how to tell this to you, but we all have domestic aspects of our lives. Even in war. Killjoy and Raze have one another, for a while Cypher had a wife and children, and all of us, all of our friends, we are our own weird and chaotic family ourselves. No one is going to care if you have a goddamn turtle.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes, “I guess I’ll introduce him to the rest of the squad.”

* * *

Skye walked into the center of the kitchen, Sage trailing behind her and the turtle in her hands. “Ay, I have an announcement!” she called loudly enough for everyone else to hear her. The rest of the agents began to linger into the kitchen.

Sova walked up to Sage and whispered towards her, “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

Sage sighed and then followed her initial response with, “Sadly, I do. Although, I suggest you let Skye do the talking.”

“I would like y’all to meet a new friend of mine,” she began. “If it’s okay with the rest of my fellow agents,” she gestured towards the crowd, “I’m hoping he’ll be an accepted new member of the team.” She outreached her arms and opened her palms in order to demonstrate the turtle she had been hiding for some time. “This is Raphael!”

The reactions from her teammates varied from:

“Well how is he going to be helpful? Unlike my gadgets, he won’t be very effective defensively. And he’s a tad slow on the offensive. Seems just like a useless reptile to me.”

To other comments such as:

“Poggers! This is gonna be like one of those group pet things.”

And finally, the ever most casual:

Shrugs and returns to the technology lab.

  
_ Hm,  _ Skye thought to herself.  _ Could’ve been worse. _


End file.
